


Gentle With Me

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Fanfiction, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Smut, stray kids oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: A shit ton of fluff with a dash of smutWord Count: 5.4kWarnings: Fingering, oral, soft smut
Relationships: Kim Woojin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Gentle With Me

The day had finally come: your twenty-second birthday–and you were overjoyed. It’s not that you loved attention, you just liked having an excuse to spend time with your loved ones, considering you didn’t get to do that much. Previously in the week, you’d gone to visit your family to celebrate because you’d planned to spend your birthday with your boyfriend, Woojin. He’d made sure to take the day off to spend your special day with you, as he had informed you that he had a lot planned. You were intrigued, trying to get any information out of the boy but he refused to spill. Whatever it was, you were excited because any time with Woojin was your favorite, no matter what the two of you did.

And now, as you hear your alarm blare through your room, you force your eyes open and groan. Turning over in bed, you turn the sound off before pulling the covers back over your face. For a moment, you stay in that position, almost drifting back to sleep when you reach out, only to find the spot next to you empty. You pry your eyes open to find Woojin missing as you sit up in bed. His stuff was still in the bedroom, which meant he was somewhere in the apartment. But where? He always stayed in bed with you to cuddle on his days off, so you were a little confused. Getting up from bed, you grabbed the nearest blanket to wrap around your shoulders as you headed off in search for your boyfriend. The moment you stepped out of the bedroom, your nose was met with a delicious smell.

_Bacon._

With a much faster pace than before, you strode towards your kitchen, catching sight of your boyfriend’s bare back as he hunched over the stove top, flipping pancakes. Quietly, you moved to sit at the counter, watching Woojin cook breakfast. After finishing the pancakes, he turned to place them on the counter top, almost dropping the plate in surprise when he met your fixed gaze.

“How long have you been sitting there?” Woojin asked, hand over his racing heart as he placed the plate down. You tilted your head slightly to the side and gave him a sly grin.

“Not long. I smelled bacon.” Your comment made Woojin laugh as he came around the counter to wrap his arms around you from behind, placing a kiss to your cheek.

“Good morning, Princess. Happy birthday!” He placed one last kiss to your temple before pulling away. You turned your head to the side to look up at him, beaming brightly as you did so.

“Good morning!” you placed a sweet kiss to his lips. “Now where’s the bacon?” 

A rather loud laugh burst from inside Woojin as he released his arms from around you, returning to his cooking. Opening the oven, Woojin reached in to grab a tray that he’d set in there to keep warm. Fixing two plates of food, he made sure to place a few extra slices of bacon on your plate before bringing them over towards where you sat.

“Breakfast for the birthday girl,” Woojin declared, watching as you happily dug in. The two of you ate in a peaceful silence, occasionally sharing a smile. Once you’d both cleared your plates, you reached for them to clean but Woojin playfully hit your hand, “I don’t think so.” He ushered you out of the kitchen and into the living room so he could clean. You sat on the couch, turning on the tv to watch whatever seemed interesting, settling on a baking show. After a while, Woojin returned from the kitchen to lean over the back of the couch to peer at you. Reaching for the remote, he turned off your show to grab your full attention. Meeting his eyes, Woojin stared lovingly at you before breaking the silence.

“Go get dressed, love. We have a lot planned today” Woojin smiled. Pulling you from the couch, you looked at him questionably.

“But what should I wear?”

“Don’t worry about that Princess, it’s already on the bed.” And with that, he pushed you towards your room without allowing you to question him further. Walking back into the room, you eyes caught sight of Woojin’s selection. On the bed, laid a tan colored pair of flowy shorts, a black tank top, and your favorite cardigan to match. Grabbing the clothes, you head into the bathroom to get dressed before fixing your hair and adding a little makeup. Coming out of the bathroom, you were met with a grinning Woojin, holding a box.

“You look beautiful” Woojin sat the box down on the bed as he reached out to grab your hand, pulling you closer. Brushing your loose hair behind your ears, he placed a hand to the back of your head and leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips before pulling back to gaze into your eyes. Your own mirroring his with so much emotion. You loved him with your whole heart and would do anything for him, he knew that and you knew he felt the same for you.

“The first of many” Woojin broke your gaze, placing the box from earlier, into your hands. Without another word, you unwrapped the package, finding a pair of black ankle boots with a bow attached to the back. The same shoes you saw a week ago when you and Woojin were taking a walk home from the studio. You’d seen them in a store’s window and immediately fell in love but they were expensive so you’d passed them up. And now, here they were, sitting in your hands. Pulling them out of the box, you looked up at Woojin in shock before giving him a disappointing look.

“Don’t look at me like that. Princess, it’s your birthday, you deserve to be spoiled. I know how much you loved them when we first saw them,” Woojin started. You could only sigh in response. You knew there was no getting through to him. “Sorry to disappoint you love but you’re going to have to get used to this” Woojin smirked, causing you to playfully roll your eyes.

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this” you giggled when he glared at you. You slid the shoes on your feet before doing a little twirl, showing off your outfit.

“How do I look?” 

“Like an angel.” His intense stare caused heat to rise to your cheeks from the attention.

“What are we going to do?” you asked curiously while he just shook his head and smiled.

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out.” Woojin immediately laughed when you groaned in response. You loved surprises but not when you knew about the surprise because you were impatient and he knew that, choosing to have a little fun with it instead. The two of you piled into his car before setting off to god knows where.

“Can I at least have a hint?” you batted your eyes at him, hoping he’d give in. One glance and it worked as he sighed.

“I have four things planned.” You opened your mouth to question him but he silenced you immediately, “That’s all you’re getting.” You huffed, _better than nothing_ , you thought. Driving for another ten minutes or so, your surroundings started to become much more familiar.

“Woo” you turned in the passenger seat to look at him. “Are you taking me to where I think you are?” Woojin stayed silent, a grin making its way to his face as you began to bounce excitedly in your seat. Silently freaking out, you watched as he pulled the car into the familiar coffee shop’s parking lot. The two of you walked inside, hand in hand, the smell of coffee hitting your senses and immediately you sighed in content. It’d been ages since you’d come here as it was so far away but it was a place you used to visit often before you’d moved into the city with Woojin. Finding an empty booth near a window, a middle-aged woman came over to your table to take your order.

“I’ll have a cinnamon dolce latte with whipped cream and an apple scone” you said politely. She wrote your order down before turning to Woojin.

“I’ll just take an americano with a banana nut muffin.” The waitress smiled warmly at the two of you, informing you that she’d have it out shortly before walking away from the table.

“I can’t believe you brought me here” you said with a giddy smile. Woojin reached across the table to grab a hold of your hands.

“This is your day, Princess, so of course I’d bring you to one of your favorite places” Woojin squeezed your hand affectionately. A few moments later, the waitress returned, carrying a tray with your drinks and pastries. Placing the items on the table, she told the both of you to enjoy before walking away once more. Grabbing the hot mug, you brought it up to your lips to take a sip, slowly to not burn yourself. The moment the sweet liquid ran down your throat, your body grew warm as a sense of happiness filled you. You sighed happily before looking up to find Woojin staring at you with a fond smile.

“What?” you asked.

“You’re so cute,” Woojin stated, causing a blush to appear upon your cheeks once more.

“Shut up” you murmured in embarrassment. Woojin grinned at your reaction, the two of you making light conversation as you finished your beverages and pastries. After you were both done, Woojin laid a twenty dollar bill on the table before leading you back outside to the car, waving goodbye to the kind waitress.

“Where to now?” you asked cheekily, Woojin opening your door for you to climb inside the car before he joined you on the other side.

“Destination number two.” And with that, Woojin started the car. Heading back into the city, your mind racked with ideas of places that he may be taking you but you came up short. During the drive, you gazed out the window, enjoying the scenery around you. You’d been so lost in thought that you hadn’t noticed pull the car into another parking lot. 

“Princess?” Woojin broke your trance. You looked over at the smiling boy before looking around you, your face mirroring his own once you’d realized where you were.

“I should’ve guessed” you giggled as the two of you climbed out of the car. You grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him towards the park. This place held a special place in your heart as it was the place where you’d first met Woojin. 

________________________________________________________________

_You’d been sitting against a tree, so focused on writing something on your laptop that you hadn’t noticed a ball hurtling towards you, knocking you over. It hadn’t hurt too much, just mostly scared you. A second later, several boys came running towards you as you sat upright._

_“Are you okay?” “I’m so sorry!” “It was an accident!” Apologizes and concerns were thrown your way until one boy stepped out from the group._

_“I’m sorry, my friend is terrible at soccer. Are you okay?” you looked up at the by_

_“I’m okay” you smiled softly, giggling at the boys around you, “I’m not that good either.” Your light hearted confession eased the boys’ worries as they took a seat around you. They all went around, introducing themselves when the last boy spoke, “and I’m Woojin.”_

_“It’s nice to meet you all, I’m Y/N” you grinned, causing the boys to mirror your expression. For a while, you and the boys made conversation, getting to know each other when one of them complained of being hungry. You reassured them that they were free to go but Woojin had other plans._

_“I still feel really bad about Jisung hitting you in the head. Can I make it up to you? Come eat with us.” And without hesitation, you agreed, because how were you supposed to say no to the beautiful boy._

________________________________________________________________

_Four months later, Woojin texted you, asking if you’d meet him at the same park because he needed to talk to you. You were worried because he’d been giving you the cold shoulder recently and you weren’t sure of what you’d done to upset him so you agreed to meet him. An hour later, you saw him leaning again the same tree you’d been sitting at the day you meet him. He noticed your presence and immediately smiled at you as if nothing was wrong, only making you more confused._

_“Walk with me” Woojin said, motioning for you to follow him. Neither of you said a word as you walked side by side down the sidewalk. At one point, Woojin stopped and turned towards you._

_“Do you trust me?” He asked. You nodded your head without hesitation as he grabbed a hold of you hand, leading you off the path to somewhere you’d never seen before. Reaching a dead end, or so you thought, Woojin lifted the branches, urging you to walk through as he followed behind you. The sight in front of you made your jaw drop in awe - a beautiful garden secluded from the public eye._

_“How did you–?” you began, clearly confused._

_“I was being followed by fans so I hid, ended up falling into here” Woojin confessed. You nodded in response but remained silent. For a moment or two, you both just admired the scene until Woojin finally spoke._

_“Can we talk?” Woojin asked, voice wavering slightly.. You weren’t sure why but you agreed nevertheless._

_“I’ve never been the best with words, especially when I’m nervous so I’m just going to keep it simple. Y/N, I like you. Have for a while now but I didn’t want to say anything in case you didn’t feel the same and I didn’t want to make it awkward but I really can’t keep it in anymore.” One moment you’re staring at him in utter shock, the next moment your lips are on his. After pulling apart to catch your breath, Woojin placed a hand on each of your cheeks before looking deeply into your eyes._

_“Will you be my girlfriend?” He asked but instead of responding, you allowed your lips to answer his question as you leaned in once more._

________________________________________________________________

After almost a year of dating, here you were once again at the same park that was filled with so many memories. You continued to pull Woojin through the park until you reached the large, open area where everyone was scattered. You watched as children ran around chasing each other, owners played with their dogs, groups sitting on the ground talking. Everyone looked so happy which was another reason you loved this place. It brought joy to others and to yourself.

“Walk with me?” Woojin asked, you nodded your head and grabbed his hand as the both of you strolled through the park, people watching. Every once in a while, you’d point out a cute dog or baby and Woojin would just laugh at you. Without even realizing it, you’d both walked off into the direction of the garden, as if your bodies were drawn to the memorable place. Standing inside the garden, you both sighed in contentment. It was as if a weight was lifted off your shoulder but moments later, you felt a new weight appear. You were watching Woojin from across the garden, looking as handsome as ever and it got you to think. You weren’t sure what you’d done to deserve someone as sweet as him. He always dropped whatever he was doing to be there for you, always making sure you were happy and healthy. Coming from a toxic relationship, you weren’t used to this kind of treatment. You felt like a burden because he always did so much. Even today, he’d taken off from work and made you his only priority because it was your special day. As much as you appreciated his efforts, you felt selfish because you didn’t do as much for him in return. In the past, you were used to giving your all for your ex and he took advantage of that. Made you feel like you’d never be anything without him, that you’d never be loved by anyone else after him. Woojin deserved the world but you were scared that history would repeat itself. Your train of thought was soon interrupted when a pair of arms wrapped around your waist, Woojin placing his head on your shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, concern lacing his voice. You just smiled before leaning your head back onto him.

“Nothing, I just wish we could stay here forever.” His arms tightened around your waist for a moment before he released you from his hold.

“Me too Princess but we had more planned for the day. We can come back, I promise.”

“Okay” you smiled softly.

“How about we go get some food now?” Woojin suggested, causing you to bounce in excitement. Grabbing his hand, she dragged him to the one place she had in mind - her favorite food truck located in the main area of the park. It was your favorite because they sold the best tasting french fries, your comfort food. Why they were your favorite, you had no idea, but you always made sure to get some when you came here. After finishing your snack, you took one more stroll around the park before Woojin led you back to the car.

“Destination three, here we come.”

After ten minutes of driving, you were confused because it seemed like he was taking you back home, however, when he took a left turn instead of a right, you knew exactly where he was taking you. You began to squeal as Woojin looked over at you and laughed.

“Guess you figured it out,” he said before turning into the parking lot of your favorite bakery.

“Well you DO keep taking me to all of my favorite places so it only made sense that you’d bring me here” you giggled. The two of you climbed out of the car and entered the bakery, the old man behind the counter greeting you with a warm smile.

“Woojin, Y/N! It’s nice to see you again.”

“Hi Mr. Kim, how are you?” Woojin asked the man kindly.

“I’ve been well, can’t complain” he chuckled, “How have you two been?”

“Great! Woojin has been spoiling me today so he brought me here” you grinned fondly.

“Oh? What’s the special occasion?” Mr. Kim asked curiously.

“It’s her birthday” Woojin told him, Mr. Kim cheering excitedly before moving towards the bakery case.

“In that case, choose whatever you’d like Ms. Y/N, it’s on the house!”

“Oh Mr. Kim I couldn’t do that” you shook your head, denying his kind offer.

“I insist sweetheart, I won’t take no for an answer.” And with that, you picked out what you wanted, watching as he placed them in a box and handed them to you. You took it from him with a grateful smile before bidding him goodbye.

“Have a great birthday sweetheart. Come back soon!” 

Back in the car, you placed the sweets in the back carefully before turning to Woojin. “One more destination?” you asked.

“Yeah except you have a say in this one,” Woojin said as you raised a brow in interest, urging him to continue, “I’d like to take you out to dinner but I wasn’t sure what you were in the mood for.” You pondered his offer for a moment before an idea entered your mind.

“Actually, I’d like for us to cook if that’s okay?” you asked.

“Of course Princess, it’s your day. What did you have in mind?”

“Bibimbap” you suggested causing a smile to appear on Woojin’s face.

“As you wish, Princess.” And with that, he started the car to drive to the supermarket so you two could get ingredients that you would need to cook before heading home to unload everything. You began to prep the ingredients with the help of Woojin, the two of you working in silence as you focused on cooking, sharing a smile with one another every once in a while. 

Forty five minutes later, the meal had been completed as Woojin prepared two bowls, bringing it over to the table just as you’d finish setting it up. Sitting across from you, you each dug into your food, carrying on light conversation. The atmosphere felt light, but something sat heavily in the back of your mind. You tried your best to keep it masked, not wanting to worry Woojin, especially after such a wonderful day. 

“Did you have a good birthday Princess?” Woojin asked, grabbing your hand from across the table. You gaze at him fondly, your smile reaching your eyes as you nodded.

“One of the best. Thank you Woo, you really didn’t have to go through all that trouble.”

“It was completely worth it as long as you enjoyed it. I’d do it all over again just to make you happy.” You felt a twinge in your heart, _How did I get so lucky?_ , you thought.

“I love you” You declared, watching as Woojin grinned widely.

“I love you Princess” Woojin responded before continuing, “I’ll clean the kitchen while you go relax,” and before you could argue, he ushered you out of the kitchen without another word.

You headed for the bedroom, wanting to get ready for bed but stopped in the doorway. Your feet remained glued to the floor as you stared into nothing, your mind on one thing. You and Woojin had been together for quite some time now and yet, neither of you have made a move to take things further. Sure, the two of you shared kisses and fooled around a little but nothing too serious. You were convinced that you’d scared him after all the times you’d pushed him away, saying you weren’t ready yet. After all that, he’d just stopped trying, not wanting to pressure you into anything or make you uncomfortable. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to take the next step with him. It was just that you were scared after the way your ex had treated you. He had effectively turned you into an insecure, paranoid mess, and that was why you distanced yourself from your boyfriend by avoiding any further intimacy.

But tonight, you decided that you didn’t want to be scared anymore. With a plan in mind, you closed the door behind you.

Meanwhile, Woojin had just finished cleaning the kitchen when he washed his hands one last time and headed off through the apartment in search for you. Assuming you’d gone to prepare for bed, he opened the bedroom door slowly to not startle you but froze at the sight in front of him.

There you were, sat upon the edge of your shared bed, with candles lit all around the room. The flickering flames illuminated your features to appear more innocent as Woojin looked at you, waiting for an explanation.

“You’re probably wondering what all this is” you started, watching as Woojin nodded his head. He remained silent and frozen, not wanting to frighten you. “Woo, I’m sorry for all the times I’ve pushed you away when all you tried to do was love me. You know how my ex treated me and how messed up I was because of him. He made me feel unloved and disgusting and while I know you would never do that, I still couldn’t help but feel insecure. I didn’t want you to see me the same way that he did. I was scared that history would repeat itself. But now, as I’m standing here with you and after the wonderful day we’ve had together, I want nothing more than to be with you right now” you rambled, your heart beating wildly as your hands shook nervously.

Woojin moved closer to you, grabbing a hold of your hands to pull you from the bed. “Do you trust me?” he asked softly.

“More than I do myself,” you confessed. Woojin gently backed you up to the bed, laying you on your back.

“Then let me take care of you,” he pressed a kiss to your forehead. “The way you deserve.” 

Then, his lips were pressed against yours in a tender kiss. The kiss was soft at first, Woojin not wanting to rush the moment with you. But eventually that wasn’t enough for you as your hands began to roam his body, deepening the kiss as you swiped your tongue across his bottom lip. Woojin immediately granted you access as he opened his mouth, both of your tongues exploring each other’s mouth. One of Woojin’s hands slid down your body, gripping onto your waist with a light pressure as he moved to press kisses down your body. His lips gliding from the base of your ear, he pressed a kiss below, causing you to hiss.

“Perhaps someone has a sweet spot,” Woojin teased, causing you to whine. The sound was like music to his ears and he told himself that he would do everything he could to hear more of them. Leaning back down, he sucked on the sensitive area before nibbling on the skin and moving further down your neck. You whined more at the action, causing Woojin to grin against your neck as he continued to mark any visible area. Sitting up straight, Woojin stared down at you.

“Are you sure about this? We don’t have to if you’re not ready Princess.”

“I’m sure,” you said with a nervous smile. “Just be gentle with me please.”

“Always, Princess. If you change your mind or feel uncomfortable at any point, don’t hesitate to stop me, okay?” You nodded in response, urging him to continue. Woojin grabbed ahold of one of your hands, lifting it to his mouth to press a kiss to it. Letting go, his hands moved to the base of your shirt. Looking into your eyes, he saw no sign of hesitation as he gripped the shirt and helped pull it off your body. As soon as your body was exposed, you threw your arms across your chest in an attempt to hide from your boyfriend’s eyes. But, your arms were immediately pulled away.

“Don’t. You’re beautiful, Princess. Absolutely stunning,” Woojin admired you with an affectionate smile. A blush appeared upon your cheeks but, nevertheless, you allowed him to uncover your body. To make you more comfortable, Woojin slipped off his own shirt so that both of you were now shirtless. He leaned in to kiss you again until you pulled away to catch your breath, Woojin moving further down your body, placing a trail of kisses from your neck to your chest to your stomach. Your body tensed when his lips touched above your pants. He looked up at you once more. 

“May I?” In response, you raised your hips as he slid off your shorts, followed by your underwear. You gasped in shock as the cold air hit your exposed area. Taking his time, Woojin moved back up your body, sliding your bra straps off your shoulders before reaching behind you to release the clasp. Slowly, he pulled the fabric away from your body, leaving you completely exposed. It took everything in you to not cover yourself, opting to turn your head in embarrassment. The last time you’d been in this position, you were with your ex and not once had it ever been about you. Your ex only cared about his needs and making sure he got off, leaving you high and dry in the end each time. It was never about you, he made sure you knew that.

But now, as you look at the way Woojin looked at you, you couldn’t help the tear that fell from your eye. His expression full of love as he softly caressed your body. A hand reached up to wipe the fallen tear.

“Why are you crying, Princess?”

“Because of the way you’re looking at me,” you admitted, reaching a hand up to lay against his cheek. He tilted his head in confusion, waiting for you to explain. “I’ve never had someone care about me the way that you do. I’ve never felt so loved like I have with you.”

Woojin’s heart swelled at your confession, giving you a warm smile. “You deserve to be loved Y/N, and I’m going to do all I can to prove that to you.” Without wasting any more time, Woojin removed his pants, leaving him in only his boxers.

“Just relax Princess. I’m going to make you feel good.” Without another word, Woojin settled in between your legs as you waited anxiously for his next move. His hands rested over your inner thighs as he rubbed the skin soothingly to comfort you. Giving you one last look, he turned his attention back to pleasuring you. Woojin pressed up lips to your inner thigh, dangerously close to your center. He continued to kiss your skin, not once touching the area where you needed him most. Frustration got the best of you as you reached your hand down, lacing your fingers through his hair.

“Woojin, for the love of god, please don’t tease me,” you begged, causing him to chuckle.

“As you wish, Princess,” Woojin smirked.

You sighed the moment his mouth was on you. It’d been so long since someone touched you like this, the pleasure almost overwhelming. He started off slow, enjoying the way your breath would hitch every time he flicked his tongue over your folds. From the way your face scrunched up in pleasure, Woojin could tell you were getting close. Wanting to help you reach your high, he slid a finger into you before quickly adding a second when you were ready.

“Fuck,” you gasped, your hand gripping onto his hair as he quickened his pace. You could feel your high approaching and after Woojin sucked on your clit, pleasure filled your body as you released on his fingers. Woojin eased you through your high before pulling out his fingers. You watched as he licked his fingers clean, getting more aroused by the sight. He moved from between your legs, taking off his boxers in the process.

“Do you have a condom?” He asked worriedly, unprepared as he hadn’t expected this to happen tonight. He’d waited for this moment with you for so long and now he was afraid that he’d just lost his chance.

“Don’t need it. I’m on the pill, remember?” You told him, a look of relief crossing his face. Woojin hovered over your naked body, lining himself up with your entrance.

“Are you sure?” Woojin asked. You grabbed his face, pulling him to you as you placed a sweet kiss against his lips. When you pulled away from each other, you gave him a smile and that was all the response he needed as he slowly pushed himself into you. You hadn’t been intimate with anyone since your ex so the stretch caused you to tense for a moment but Woojin eased you through the discomfort, kissing every inch of your face that he could–forehead, cheeks, the tip of your nose, and then your lips.

You both sighed as Woojin bottomed out, giving you a moment to adjust before you gave him the signal to continue. Lacing his fingers with yours, Woojin pulled back to set a slow place, enjoying the feeling of you. You hid your face in embarrassment, avoiding eye contact with your boyfriend as he hovered above you.

“Princess, look at me,” Woojin said tenderly, but you made no move to respond. “Y/N” he said more serious, gaining your attention as you looked up at him with big doe eyes. “I love you.”

Your expression softened immediately as your cheeks turned a rosy shade. “I love you too.”

Then, with one particular snap of his hips had you whining instantly, sparking something inside Woojin as he sped up his pace. The faster he went, the louder you got and Woojin was living for it.

“Fuck,” you whimpered, “Woo, I’m close.” And so was Woojin as his thrusts began to grow sloppy. With a few more snaps of his hips, the two of you released together as Woojin helped you ride out your highs.

“That was–” Woojin stilled within you, trying to catch his breath.

“Amazing,” you finished for him. After he pulled out of you and your heart rates returned to a normal pace, you turned to look at him.

“Let’s do that again,” you giggled, as Woojin pulled you into his embrace.

“I’m down,” Woojin smirked before attacking your lips in a heated kiss.

Needless to say, round two was a little less … _gentle_.


End file.
